An odd way to say I love you
by Neon Rouge
Summary: Naruhina. Hinata loves Naruto, as everyone knows. But who would ever think that her oblivious crush would one day return her feelings? Drabble series in arcs, mild crack.
1. the making of a new couple, Part I

**Seriously. I'm incredible, I can actually come up with so many stories in the space of 24 hours.**

**You should all be thankful and Read and Review.**

**...That means now**

**By the way this will be like a five chapter series, they might be drabble but I already have an idea for chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I have made it very clear these last two fics that I do not own Naruto (If I did Naruto and Hinata would already be making out and Sasuke would be back. And little black haired Uchihas would be running around).**

**Hugz and kisses,**

**Lover-to-be.**

* * *

"So where will we go?" The blonde questioned her whilst dodging the kunai she sent his way.

"Eh? W-w-what do you m-mean Naruto-kun?" She mentally cursed for stuttering so much, Hyuuga Hinata got into her Jyuuken fighting stance.

"For our date. Where should we go? I heard that Ichiraku's got a new flavour" Naruto said, raising an eyebrow at her question as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He winced when he got nicked on the arm with a Jyuuken punch.

"DATE?!" Hinata stood stock still due to sudden shock, a stray shuriken catching her in the shin. Her porcelain complexion wasn't so porcelain anymore as she began to resemble a beetroot, and then without warning and in a very Hinata-like way she did what she does best. Hinata fainted on the spot.

* * *

"Is she awake yet?"

"I don't know..."

"BAKA!! IT'S YOUR FAULT HINATA FAINTED!!"

"That was uncalled for Sakura-chan…I just… Sakura-chan I think I've got the hots for Hinata-chan."

"Well it's ABOUT time"

"Sakura-chan I think Hinata-chan is awake now…"

Hinata's pale lids fluttered open to reveal her snowy white eyes. Her cheeks were dusted with a pale pink which became a few shades darker when she saw her beloved Naruto-kun sitting on her hospital bed.

"N-N-Naruto-kun" she began stuttering more than usual.

"Hinata-chan" the dobe, as Sasuke liked to call him, said before she could continue.

"H-hai."

"Will you go out with me?" Naruto's cerulean orbs were wide with hope; his hands were clasped over hers as if they were praying together. Hinata looked up to see Sakura leave the room, an evil little smirk playing at the corners of her rosy lips.

"Umm…" Hinata began her eyes wondering downwards to rest on their joined hands; it took a few minutes for their current position to register in her brain.

"Uh…Hinata-chan..?" Naruto began, saying the rest quickly before she could faint, "just know that whatever your response is that I'll still love you!" That was what triggered the switch, but no, Hinata did not faint.

"HAI NARUTO-KUN!" She cried, loud enough for all the patients to turn their heads, even loud enough for Sakura and Sasuke to burst in and demand what had happened.

And she leaped, yes she leaped, into his open arms, blubbering and crying the same three words over and over again.

"I Love You!"

* * *

**I've decided that the next chapter will conclude the arc in this series.**

**Yes, they will be drabbles.**

**Sue me.**

**Lover-to-be**

**And I am not asking for a review. Nope, not me -twitches-**


	2. The making of a new couple, Part II

**A/N: **_Sorry guys but I noticed SO many mistakes in this and I felt repulsed when I re-read it a while ago, this was basically awful before I got round to editing it, so, sorry._

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing of Naruto, except for a couple of manga volumes and..._

_I am really starting to hate this._

* * *

Naruto Let out a small cry of pain as he was hit squarely in the jaw with a Jyuuken fist, the same fist belonging to that of the Hyuuga heiress herself. However the pain did not last long as the Kyuubi chakra within him began to take hold of the wound and heal it.

A smirk played along his lips as he picked up a stray kunai and aimed it poorly at Hinata. The raven-haired Hyuuga merely stepped aside to avoid the slow speed of the dagger smiling warmly at her new boyfriend as she did so.

"My, my. Someone's aiming is a little off." She cajoled, picking up the kunai and dusting it off a little before throwing it back at him, only this time with better aim.

"You know," He began as he caught the kunai easily, the corners of his lips tugging into one of his typical grins as he twirled the weapon around in his caroused fingers, "You still haven't answered my question, yet."

"T-t-that doesn't mean I've forgotten Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed, not in the least amused at Naruto's antics.

"I know" The grin widened, their corners barely centimeters away from his ears. Naruto threw the kunai down; the dagger lodging itself in the dirt.

"Then what in the world could you possibly mean?" The Hyuuga heiress asked this in a low voice, as if asking herself if Naruto still wanted to be with her.

"You never told me that you would meet me at Ichiraku," he smirked this time, a very poor imitation of Sasuke, "So, I might be reconsidering asking you out again."

He laughed openly when he saw her expression, a mixture of dumbfounded sadness.

"Just kidding" Naruto said jokingly, the smirk still evident on his tanned features, "I'll see you there at seven tonight."

And before she could respond to his statement, Naruto was gone, a few wisps of white smoke disintegrating into the clear air.

* * *

"Hey you guys," Hinata spun around, holding two entirely different articles of clothing by their respective hangers, "Should I go with the purple V-neck, or the white shift dress?"

"White," all three girls said simultaneously, Sakura and Ino grinned at each other, Tenten went over and slapped Hinata on the back in congratulations for the umpteenth time that day.

"They go with your eyes and the purple is just too formal" Ino declared having gotten up from Hinata's bed and walked over to the Hyuuga.

"Yeah," Tenten said slowly, standing back to observe the pale Hyuuga with the dress held close to her curvy form.

"Totally," Sakura agreed with a nod of her pink head.

"Besides," Tenten began, after gathering their attention she quickly added, "The purple one is a little too low cut, we don't want you looking like a slut."

Hinata's pale complexion darkened to resemble a certain medic-nin's hair, "H-hai."

"So lets get started shall we?" Sakura jumped up from Hinata's king sized bed, making a grab for Hinata and the dress.

"W-wait! You said you were just going to help me pick a dress!" Hinata exclaimed, shocked at her friend's actions, but alas, they paid no attention to her pleas as they picked up different varieties of makeup, malicious grins smeared across their faces.

"Let the makeover commence!" Came the three kunoichi's holler simultaneously, Hinata's brow dripped with prespiration.

* * *

Hinata fingered the edges of her sleeve, using a deep breath maneuver which she had been taught to by Ino for helping with nerves, whilst checking her reflection in a display window of a nearby shop selling books.

She was nervous, but then again, why wouldn't she be?

Suddenly she heard a shout calling her from across the street where Ichiraku's Ramen stall was situated. Of course by now you should all know that Naruto decided to do what he does best for this date, eat ramen. Her raven head snapped towards the noodle bar, the long braid which the other kunoichi had plaited her hair into flying along side her head. Hinata saw who she was hoping to see, the tall blonde idiot was waving her over, donning his usual orange shinobi garb. She walked across the street towards the love of her life with a steady pace, unsure of how to actually walk in the three-inch heels that Ino had lent her.

"_Relax" Ino assured the stumbling Hyuuga as she helped her off the floor again, "It's not so hard when you get the hang of it."_

Hinata sighed thankfully after having managed to walk across the street without any stumbling or falling over. When she got there she practically collapsed into Naruto's arms.

"Woah! Hey Hinata, have you been drinking, or something" He meant it as a joke of course, as Naruto's grin could tell her, but she couldn't help but turn a few shades of pink.

Seeing her reaction he decided to speed things up a bit.

"OI JII-CHAN! WE'RE READY TO ORDER!" Naruto yelled to the ramen stall owner, the other customers all gave him looks, people outside stopped to stare at the eccentric blonde. Hinata sat down on a random stool and busied herself by looking at the different types of ramen posted on the menu. After a few moments of browsing the menu, Naruto noticed her brooding over what to eat and sat down by the stool next to her, looking over her shoulder at the menu she was holding, his eyes traveling over the various flavours until he came to the one he wanted.

"Hinata-chan" he began, Hinata soon realized their close proximity but she forced herself not to blush, her attempt only just working.

"Hai?" Hinata said, thanking the gods for not having stuttered.

"There's this new flavour I'd like to try would you like some too?" He asked, and the eager thing she was to please she nodded her agreement.

"Great! JII-CHAN TWO EXTRA HOT RED CHILLI PEPPER RAMENS!!" Naruto yelled with his hand raised as he ordered their meals. Hinata turned red despite her efforts.

_Hot? Chilli? HOT??_

Even though she hated spicy flavours, Hinata decided to bear with it, thinking that it was for her Naruto-kun.

* * *

After fifteen minutes had passed, their ramen was put on the bar in front of them, Naruto took in the aroma he loved so much whilst Hinata did the otherwise and wrinkled her nose.

They both took a pair of chopsticks from the counter and dug in.

* * *

"NARUTO! How the hell did you make Hinata faint? _Again_?!"

"Seriously dobe, how did you get her to be your girlfriend when all you ever do is make her faint?"

"I guess you're right…"

"Damn straight- what did you say?"

"Oi, Naruto don't be too hard on yourself, look she's waking up now."

The Hyuuga Heiress sat bolt upright, her hair a disheveled mess.

"WATER!" she practically screamed, her eyes darting everywhere in search of the desired liquid.

"Here" Sakura, being always the prepared nurse hat she was, threw her a bottle, she sighed as she watched the girl lap it all up within a matter of seconds.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun" Hinata mumbled, she secured the tap on the empty bottle after having finished with it, "I ruined our date."

"It wasn't you Hinata" he said, motioning for the other two to exit the hospital room, he took hold of her pale hand, clasping it withing his own calloused one.

"It was!" Hinata exclaimed, raising her free hand to add emphasis.

"If I knew I wouldn't have made you eat it." Naruto sighed, he helped her get up, but as soon as she was off the bed he swept her off her feet, he grinned from ear to ear.

"Naruto-kun!"

"And this is my apology" his grin became a smirk, "I'm walking you home."

* * *

When they made it to the enormous Hyuuga compound, Naruto put Hinata gently down on her feet; having carried her bridal style all the way.

"Just remember this" he said in a low voice, his tone unsure, he leaned in and pecked her on the lips.

"I'll always love you." She finished with a small smile, kissing him back.

* * *

_Meh, I've got a new series coming out later, I've also got a hell of a lot of oneshots to write._

_The first oneshot is going to be the one when Sasuke returns to find Sakura pregnant, I have christened it 'Baby Fat.'_

_Update to An Intricately Woven Relationship should be out by the end of this week._


End file.
